


Two years

by Hopestallion



Series: The pirate crew of misfits [1]
Category: One Piece, The Vampire Diaries, teen wolf - Fandom, the originals - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, One Piece Universe, One Shot, Other, Own Character, Pirates, captain love, crossover teen wolf /the vampire diaries/ the originals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3587955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopestallion/pseuds/Hopestallion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After two years she's reunited with her crew, her perfect group of misfits and weirdos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two years

Rayleigh looked at the young girl, who looked like a sixteen maybe seventeen year old. She was small and had long blonde hair, that bounced around her head in locks. During their training he had ordered her to pull it up in a ponytail. Making work with her and train her much easier. Her blue eyes were huge in her small pale soft face. All in all, she did not look like the dangerous woman on the wanted poster.

When asked, she had said, that the picture had been snapped during one of her fights. Which she hadn't noticed and didn't really care for, because her bounty was the 'coolest' thing ever. Her words really. Making the older man laugh, heartily at the change of character she had gone through. There was little left from the depressed woman, two years ago.

”So your crew is going to come here?” he asked, having given her vivre paper, that would lead them to the piece he was owning. So they all could find each other on the island. After having been separated for two years, in which each of them had probably trained. “That's the first time you're going to meet everyone, right?!” she was obviously excited, leaning over the railing of the balcony of the shop. Or well bar, was a closer term for it. Shay-Shay the owner of it, smoking her cigarette in silence next to them.

Rayleigh sat back in the wooden chair and leaned up on his elbows, resting on his legs. “Well then tell me about that infamous crew.”, which made her let go of the railing and turn around to look at Rayleigh with bright blue eyes.

”Erica is a bitten werewolf and my navigator. She's blonde and taller than me, people always mistake us for sisters!” she exclaimed and tried to describe Erica's curvy figure with her hands. “She knows all sorts of things about weathers and feels a storm, before it hits us! And she is good with money too!”

Rayleigh couldn't help but to imagine an older version of the blonde seated in front of him. He tilted his head a little and crossed his arms in front of his chest. But didn't say anything, so the blonde could continue.

”Then we have Allison, she was a werewolf hunter, but then her dad killed her boyfriend and now she's our sniper!” if it were anyone but the blonde telling the story, people would have raised their eyebrows, at the blatant way of telling. But Rayleigh knew the girl by now and therefore was unbothered. “She can shoot arrows from really far away and other weapons. She can even make her own bullets and arrows! And when we have battles, Allison usually makes a strategy!” excitement was thick in the voice of the blonde, as she told the older man about her friends.

Her blonde hair swayed, with her moving forth and back in her seating position. “Our cooks are Stefan and Damon, though I don't think that Damon cooks much...” she tilted her head. “Stefan and Damon are Vampires and they drink from blood bags and Stefan occasionally also drinks from animals. Damon says he hates it...” her smile was bright at the remembrance of the blonde and the dark haired vampires.

”We met Tyler much later, when our ship was on the verge to sink and after we fought with him and everyone to save Allison's friend Lydia from the world government. He joined our crew and built as a whole new ship! He's our shipwright by the way...” Like Rayleigh couldn't have thought that, with the information of Tyler having built a ship.”Tyler is a born werewolf and he can turn into a really huge one too!”

The blonde girl brushed hair behind her ear. “I think he and Erica get along really well... but they fight a lot of times too...” pouting a little she wondered if Erica and Tyler had seen each other in the two years. “We then have Lydia, after we saved her from the world government she joined our crew. She's a banshee and Allison's best friend since kindergarten! We found out from a Marine admiral- I can't remember his name anymore- that they had caught her....” it seemed natural for the woman to jump to strangers rescue.

”Lydia knows everything about every island and people. She keeps hundreds of books with information in our library and she also adds her own books! They're in thousands of different languages...” her blue eyes sparkled again, with the same funny mirth, they used to.

She crossed her legs in front of her body and leaned back on the palms of her hands, to hold herself up. “We then met our ship's doctor he's a hybrid... and he kinda wasn't a doctor to begin with. But he is now and he's always patching us up, I think it kinda makes him a little angry to see us hurt. His name is Klaus...” she said and let her head swing from shoulder to shoulder.

Rayleigh did not comment on how her sound of voice changed a tiny bit, at Klaus name. He couldn't tell what it was exactly, but she seemed a little bit sad about something.

”Klaus sister joined our crew too, because she and Klaus have that thing where it's them always and forever or so...” the blonde didn't say anything about the sister, but told Rayleigh that her name was Rebekah and she was the very first original vampire and that she got along very well with Erica.

”I love my crew...” a sigh escaped her lips and the blonde let herself fall back on her back, her head bumping a little against the wooden floor behind her. There was barely a second for her to be actually really sad, that her crew wasn't there yet. When a shadow fell over her face and a dark haired man with blue eyes looked down at her. “You're the first pipsqueak? There is apparently a first for everything” her blue eyes grew huge and the smile nearly split her face. “DAMON!” she jumped up to wrap arms and legs around the man. And if it weren't for his vampire nature, he would have fallen over from the onslaught.

She could see Stefan behind Damon and reached out her hands, Stefan reached his hand to hold her's and squeeze it. “Hey captain” he smiled softly at the young captain. And Rayleigh could see the soft love for the captain in front of him and the adoration.

Damon shifted the girl on his shoulder like she was some little child. And actually for a second she did look like a small child. Her hands were making grabby motions for Stefan and Damon's hand rested on the small of her back. “I gather you took care of the brat?” he asked Rayleigh, who chuckled. “I think she took care of me...” he just simply replied and Damon nodded. Like he seemed to know about what the silver haired had implied right away.

Next Allison and Lydia arrived at the bar, both pulling the girl into hugs. Allison and Pascal talking animatedly about their two years, while Lydia simply ordered a martini and watched them. Like she seemed to have done so for a long time now.Her eyes were sharp and after assessing Rayleigh she seemed to have known who he was and had thanked him for having taken care of Pascal.

Klaus arrived at the bar a few hours after Allison and Lydia, let his bag drop next to the door and stepped to look at Pascal. Who let go of Allison and stood in front of Klaus. Let him lift her arms one after another, turn her head from left to right and ruffle her blonde hair. “Looks like you're still breathing...” he simply commented and nodded at the others. Before letting Pascal hug him.

The hybrid was soon followed up by Rebekah, who used the violin she had always with her, to start up a happy tune in the bar. Making Pascal dance with Allison, dragging Damon to dance with them. While Lydia, Klaus and Stefan sat together with Rayleigh at a table, drinking.

Tyler entered the bar, to loud music, laughter and drinking. He wasn't surprised by that and caught the blonde captain, before they could crush to the floor. “Did you grow?” he asked raising an eyebrow and holding her with two arms up and in front of him. Like she weighed nothing, Rayleigh noted that he had been the born werewolf, who could turn into a werewolf.

He grunted at Klaus and hugged Allison and Lydia for a greeting, was kissed on the cheek by Rebekah. High fived Damon, when he walked past him and gave Stefan a bro-hug, when he sat down next to him. The chatter resuming and everyone dancing again, Rebekah picking up her tune to play some more new pieces she had learned in the two years absence.

Rayleigh noticed that Pascal kept throwing glances towards the door. He counted in his head the members and names and came to the conclusion that the first to join the group, hadn't arrived yet. Just as he finished his thought the door was opened and a delicate blonde, with a particular nice set of boobs, walked in.

She wore a corsage and dark jeans, her boots clacking on the wooden floor. As she walked straight towards the group, that was like a colorful mix of weirdness. Before she could move any further though, she was holding a bundle of blonde curls, white blouse and blue jeans. Who was crying loudly against her chest, like she was actually finding out her friend was still alive.

The crew chuckled and Rayleigh tilted his head, like it was all normal what they were doing. Their antics to him knew, since he didn't know the crew just yet. “Erica!” her cry was loud in the bar and made everyone stop whatever they were doing to greet the first mate of their captain.

”Missed me much?” the blonde seemed to laugh, but Rayleigh could see the tears in her eyes, as she hugged her captain bone crushingly to her busty chest. “You look alright, when I saw the papers I thought...” Erica trailed off and all the crew members looked away, with the exception of Klaus, who simply stared at the two girls. “I'm fine now... I got all of you here...” she smiled brightly at her crew, despite the tears that were still running down her cheeks.

”Well we're not going anywhere anymore...” Tyler said from his seat between Rayleigh and Stefan, who agreed with Tyler by lifting his mug of mead. “I learned some new songs, thought you might want to hear.” Rebekah added and started up the tune again, making Allison smile brightly.

While Lydia seemed bored, he knew from the one look into her eyes, that she intended to stay with her captain forever. Damon only sighed and finished his jug, signing for a refill. Seemed like he needed a few more drinks, to survive his idiot captain. While Klaus only noted to examine all of the crew members, to add to his files. Despite his cruelness in battle and his demon-like nature. Klaus held high regards to the safety of his crew.

Rayleigh would once in a day ask the different members, why they joined in the crew. Why they made a young girl, who seemed like a baby to many other captains he had met in his long life, to their center. But that was for another time, when they did not have to run from the Marine and set sail for the 'New World'.

Shay-Shay entered the room, after having left when Damon and Stefan had arrived, to serve them all the alcohol and Pascal the food, holding a small tele-snail on the palm of her hand. The snail that was used to communicate with, was sleeping now. “The marine is coming for you...” she simply said and smiled softly. “I hacked into their telecommunication. So you might want to leave now little-captain-girl.” her voice was smoky probably from the many cigarets she had smoked.

Pascal sat up and reached out her hand to Rayleigh, who dug into his pocket to take out the silver hairpin that he had kept for her, for the two years. Pinning it to the side of her hair, with all the thick blonde curls falling over shoulder and back. The blonde grinned. “I think it's time for a big adventure...” Erica simply followed to the right side of her captain. Klaus taking up the left side of the girl, like he owned it.

The others grouped around their captain and with her leaving the bar, they followed suit. Before she turned once in the doorway, to wave at Rayleigh. “See you oji-chan!” she waved at Rayleigh, who laughed but told her to not call him “grandfather” the blonde simply laughed and walked onto the plaza. That was now littered by the marine soldiers.

Pascal had learned a lot with Rayleigh, up to how to use her body to full extent, even the willpower she had. Stopping her crew from engaging in a fight, she walked forward to meet the crowd of soldiers. They were simple once, not special in fight to even strong. Looking at them with an expression, vacant of all the cute fluffiness she usually radiated. She looked all the 22 years she was.

And with a simple glance of her eyes, her crew could feel a pressure that passed them, like a breeze. But seemed to hit the marine soldiers, making them all faint around them. Erica who smiled softly, went to stand next to Pascal, who was grinning again. “He taught you some huh?” she said and the blonde only nodded.

There were still some marine soldiers left who were charging for the group now. Rows of them falling down bleeding form cuts, on the other side of the row Klaus stood. Putting away the scalpels he had used, after cleaning the blood off with a handkerchief. Rebekah knocking off soldier after soldier in seconds. Erica using her claws like they were swords, dancing past shots and swords, bringing them down to their knees.

Before any more of them could engage in a fight though, a huge werewolf came to a halt in the middle of the field. Making everyone stop in their wake. “TYLER!” Pascal shouted ready for the wolf to go mad and attack all of them. After all Tyler hadn't been really good in controlling his wolf. But he seemed to listen, turning towards her, before Erica could though jump to protect the blonde. Like she always would.

Tyler lowered his head so his captain could climb up and sit on top of his head. The blonde chuckled and used her ice powers, to grab each of her crew members, with a ice-hand to set them down on top of the werewolf. “To the ship!” Tyler followed his captain's order and jumped over the marine soldiers, dashing down the street that lead to the place their ship was tied to. Taking another big leap to land skidding on top of the ship's deck.

He turned back into his human form and Stefan threw him clothes, already used to see his crew mates in several states of undress. Tyler putting on his clothes he grinned at his crew members. “Can't say I didn't enjoy seeing their faces..” he got affirmatives and some praising from the awed members. Klaus even moving his lips into a small smirk.

”That's awesome Ty!” the blonde haired captain smiled brightly and stretched out her arms, “Now off to the adventure!” she shouted and therefore signaled everyone to hurry and make the ship leave-ready.

Tyler and Erica pulled their heads together, to talk about the navigation of their ship and the bubble coating. That did not only serve as a oxygen tank for them under water. But also allowed them to sink with the ship, so they could go for 'Fishman Island' which was deep down at the bottom of the sea.

”Lift the anchor and let's set sail...” the crew followed the further orders of their navigator and the instructions of their shipwright on the changes of their beautiful ship.

Their captain sitting on the figurehead of the ship. Her blue eyes looking right ahead as she announced with a loud happy sound, for the next journey to start up.

And while all of them had different dreams, all of them were different people and some of them didn't get along very well. They would all follow that one girl everywhere, because she was the center of their lives. Their captain and the woman they wanted to be the Pirate Queen.


End file.
